User talk:Smashbro8
Happy New Year!! (talk) 12:30, January 1, 2015 (UTC) RFP Hey, I've made an RFP, can you please swing by and vote. smurfy (coms) 23:49, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Whale They told me the same thing, I didn't figure out that it was a Humpback Whale, so I guess we'll move it then. About the Cognoscenti wreck, I said it was a "Sky is blue" fact because a Greenwood wreck appeared in Manhunt 2 as well, so I don't think it was necessary, but that's okay for me. (talk) 20:22, January 5, 2015 (UTC) It's all okay then man, I'll just remove when it's extremely ''obvious, like: "Bicycles are absent in GTA IV" or "The Quad is the only Quadbike in GTA San Andreas". (talk) 20:29, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Another thing, I think Killer Whale should be moved to "Orca", because Orcas are not whales, they are dolphins, you can search for it anywhere, they'll say that Orca is really a dolphin, not a Whale. (talk) 20:54, January 5, 2015 (UTC) All okay then man. (talk) 21:03, January 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks for that, i am actually now starting to look at trivia realising it is actually useful and interesting, RainingPain went a bit mad about the trivia facts, i think he is a bit obsessed with removing it. And about the promotion, i'm not so sure, my many 'warnings' from rain are putting my chances way down. I dont know much about promotion, what is the lowest or 'worst' promotion you can get? I would probably go for that (what ever it is). I dont no much about the promotion business, if you could talk me through it a bit, (as the pages about it make only the slightest sense), i would be very greatful. (talk) 18:19, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man, really appreciate it. For now (until i find a major job to do), i will stick to fixing grammar and typos, and work on sorting out the order of trivia and other sections in a page. (talk) 18:27, January 6, 2015 (UTC) You are a patroller now but you can be an admin soon, don't lose hope :P. (talk) 19:11, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Guess what? I sent another request! Vote there :P (talk) 15:13, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hydra/Kuruma Hey Smashbro, I think that the Hydra's main picture should be kept, I'd say the same thing, but I was talking to WildBrick a long time ago about the Hydra, you know why? The Hydra is in the game files since the Independence day Special, but he said it was leaking information, so it's like 98% sure that this is the Hydra, but as a YouTuber told me: "Rockstar is unpredictible" so it can be another fighter jet either, I think it should be kept, but it can be another jet, so it's a though decision, this isn't the case of the Kuruma however, a picture of this car appears in the Rockstar official website saying "Karin Kuruma", so it's confirmed, but we are yet to know if that Hydra-like jet is really a Hydra and the names of the Unnamed APC, the Hind-based helicopter, the "Barracuda" and the Nemesis-like bike. (talk) 14:27, January 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: No problem. :) (talk) 20:03, January 9, 2015 (UTC) : Problem! smurfy (coms) 20:14, January 9, 2015 (UTC) : You don't say! (talk) 20:17, January 9, 2015 (UTC) : LOL, no worries. I suspect it was edit conflicts of some sort. : Lazer/Hydra? I haven't really had a close look myself but will do so shortly. From memory I thought I saw 2 different aircraft on the carrier in the trailer which is why I hadn't really been strict on it like I have with the Hunter/Hind. smurfy (coms) 20:36, January 9, 2015 (UTC) : Definitely 2 different aircraft in the screenshot. The hydra in the foreground, the Lazer in the background. :Heists_GTAV_Aircraft1.jpg|Lazer Heists_GTAV_Aircraft2.jpg|Hydra :Note the armament fitout and the jet intake locations, as well as the VTOL jet exhaust in the "forward thrust" position. The vertical stabilisers (tail plane) appear pretty much identical but otherwise, definitely not a Lazer. smurfy (coms) 20:54, January 9, 2015 (UTC) FIB Frogger WildBrick was talking about merging the FIB Frogger soon, we better talk about it in its talk page too, shouldn't we? (talk) 20:48, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Clown van Sorry for bumping into this, but no, they shouldn't, I have driven a clown van in GTA Online, it may be a variant of the Speedo but they have so many differences, not only desgin-wise, but the Clown van has many unique features, it makes different noises when you crash or bump into something, the Clown van also seems to have a better handling. (talk) 22:48, January 9, 2015 (UTC) : I originally used a save editor, then I read in the Clown Van article, in the "locations" sections, the article says that it can be selected in a Online race if you select the category "vans", but yeah, it says "Vapid Clown Van, Vans" instead of "Speedo". (talk) 23:03, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :: It can be made available in user created races so can be driven without using mods, but not in free-roam. Not sure it shouldn't be a variant though. smurfy (coms) 23:06, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Alien Egg Hey Smashbro, have you ever heard about the hidden Alien Egg in GTA V? It's not a mod, it appears in the game files of GTA V, I showed this to WildBrick but he didn't log in yet to see this, I asked it to him, as he usually check the game files and he may know about it, the Alien Egg glows in the dark when spawned, check this out: Alien-egg-GTAV-prop.png Alien-Egg-GTAV.png (talk) 15:19, January 11, 2015 (UTC) I follow a brazilian YouTube channel called "SanInPlay", he gets us leaked info and hidden easter eggs, some other brazilian channels and GTAforums got info about the Alien egg too, if you want a video, I can show you, but it's in portuguese only. (talk) 17:25, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Image Ahh, yes, i only play GTA V now, i have sold GTA IV, and i cannot take screenshots of GTA III, SA or VC, bcause they are on my tablet. So i am only working on GTA V at the moment. So, someone else will have to get images from other games. (talk) 20:05, January 12, 2015 (UTC) "Aka" tags Hey Smashbro, I was talking to Sam about the "aka" tags on vehicles, I changed it on the Interceptor page and in the FIB Granger page too, I changed from "by players" to "commonly referred", if you think about that, if we consider nicknames given by players, we could say that the Dilettante is also known as "piece of shit", as almost, if not all the players calls it as this "name". (talk) 22:32, January 12, 2015 (UTC) : That's the point xD fanmade names are really irrelevant and not valid, because if we were supposed to add them to the "aka" tag, so we should put back the names "747" and "Jumbo Jet" to the Jet article, "Rusty Tractor" to Tractor, "C-130" to Titan and "Piece of shit" to Dilettante. : Therefore, fanmade names are not relevant. (talk) 23:11, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Well then sorry, I didn't know about that, but that's okay... BTW, I also heard Franklin saying "You know what? Fuck this" but I don't remember when, I think it's when he gets a wanted level or his car does not turn on, but i'm 100% sure he said that. (talk) 23:31, January 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm sure that a female pedestrian with Amanda's voice says "don't even go there" and another pedestrian says "fuck me in the ass" (talk) 23:42, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Habanero Haha this is my least favorite car, I don't like its appearance and performance xD BTW, I made a "Least favorite car" userbox and it's about the Dilettante, you can find it at Sam's talk page, just copy the code :P (talk) 21:15, January 16, 2015 (UTC) : I like more the Felon GT, though the Felon is still a nice car... TBH, i'm not a huge fan of luxury SUVs, the Huntley S for an example is too luxurious for me, but I like some of them, for an example, I love the Cavalcade since GTA IV, I love the Dubsta, the Baller II and specially the Mesa, I have driven a Mesa in real life, it was one of the funniest driving experiences i've ever had :P (talk) 21:22, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :: In the enhanced version, the Huntley S spawns everywhere, even in Sandy Shores, it's probably the car that spawns the most in the game. I agree that the Mesa is not that attractive in GTA V, if it was a 2-door Jeep with a Spare tire like in GTA Vice City, it would probably look better, the Merryweather Mesa looks that attractive though. (talk) 21:31, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh, almost forgot, the BeeJay is also one of my favorite SUVs, I love it because it handles very well on-road and off-road, but it really lacks the spare tire, another reason for me to love the car is that I like the real-life counterpart as well, the Toyota FJ is sick, very cool. (talk) 21:41, January 16, 2015 (UTC) : That's an awesome idea :P (talk) 22:46, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::: The Surges are good, they're electric cars and they perform very well, they perform better than even the Premier and the Asea. (talk) 17:28, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Image policy howto Can you please have a read and add any suggestions for improvements to the suggestion section. smurfy (coms) 02:09, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Sheriff SUV Would you believe me if I told you that I never saw the Sheriff SUV? xD (talk) 17:38, January 17, 2015 (UTC) : I took a Titan in GTA Online, I have a Lazer in the PS3 version, the Mammatus too, i've driven a Clown Van but I have never driven (safely) a Prison Bus and an Unmarked Cruiser, I wish we could select these rare vehicles on the garage as a reward for 100% completion, they're too hard to obtain :( (talk) 17:44, January 17, 2015 (UTC) RfP I've decided to apply for admin rights as Tom applies for bureaucrat rights. Can you drop by and vote? Leo68 (talk) 21:50, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey, i sent in for promotion, can you vote? Thanks (talk) 14:08, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Promotion I applied myself to become a patroller, could you please vote? Thanks! 558050 Talk 21:01 January 18, 2015 (UTC) Staff As you've seen there has been some chaos here in the last few days. Another admin should be applying for bureaucrat rights like Tom so like I have, you should apply for admin rights. Leo68 (talk) 04:20, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Let me be the first person to congratulate you on your promotion, Mr. Administrator ;) DocVinewood (talk) 15:45, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on turning Admin! :) (talk) 15:48, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on your promotion, I know you'll do a grand job. SJWalker (talk) 16:04, January 19, 2015 (UTC) No worries :) (talk) 17:40, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the recommendation Smashbro. Leo suggested I should apply on Saturday as well. I've been thinking about it for a bit but after seeing better contributors like 558 be promoted I've had second thoughts, as I think there are editors who contribute more to the Wiki (such as pages and images) than I do, but I haven't ruled it out. SJWalker (talk) 18:06, January 19, 2015 (UTC) You know what, you've swayed me. I'll put a request in. I've nothing to lose, so why not? SJWalker (talk) 18:13, January 19, 2015 (UTC) : See, you did it, you're now one of our admins, only CJ Jr. remaining to be an admin! :) (talk) 18:24, January 19, 2015 (UTC) It's so good to see this happening, we'll just have to wait for CJ Jr. now :D (talk) 18:54, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on the promotion for you too, Smash. If you need any help to put a image in your talk page just ask me. It's not that hard. --558050 (talk) 19:22, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats on the promotion. Me you and Tom have some work to do over the next few days. Also XPanetta wants back here. My thoughts, as I figure everyone else will is a big fat NO. Leo68 (talk) 21:31, January 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Guns Yes, the Sweeper is one of the best for me, i love the homing launcher because of how fast it fires, but i dont like how it misses sometimes (its still better than the RPG in my opinion) and also, its capacity is a little low (the wrost capacity i have seen is the Proximity Mine, with a max of 5, which is stupid). But yeh, its all about opinion, which some users don't understand here. :) (talk) 21:35, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Inactive admins Continuing the discussion from Tom's talk... Jonny may only edit vehicle (and weapon) pages but that's pretty much all he's ever done and he was promoted on that basis (as a specialist). *Mikey - has been active here a total of 4 days in the last 5 months since I started. *Thomas - even worse, 3 days of actual activity. *Dodo - 5 days in the same period. *Jonny - 6 days in the same period. Frankly they probably all deserve to have a demotion vote, but JBanton has been the most active of the 4. Cleaning them all out would leave a hell of a hole and would require leaving it empty or filling it with inexperienced patrollers. smurfy (coms) 21:44, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Yes, sticky bombs are lethal, i spotted that when you blow a vehicle up with them, it tends to blow the car up twice, so the first explosion pushes the car near ou, then it explodes again around half a second later, this explosion damages you, and then blows up your car! XD, ive noticed this happens with most explosives, but doesnt happen much with trucks. The reason so many people kill them selves by accidents whilst in a tank is probably because of this, aswell as because they fire the turret to close to the tank. (talk) 21:44, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Fire Work LOL, the firework launcher is fun in its own way, theres something awesome about it, despite its useless as a 'weapon' XD (talk) 21:52, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Activity Okay, but Smurfy said that demoting all of them would leave a big hole in the staff, so I think we need one of them here, or not? (talk) 22:10, January 19, 2015 (UTC) : You're right about that, it's a complicated decision and I'd rather leave you, Leo and CJ Jr. as admins. (talk) 22:17, January 19, 2015 (UTC) : We could do with keeping hold of Dan for now. As for admins, we would only have two if they were all demoted, unless CJ Jr. was promoted. Leo68 (talk) 23:47, January 19, 2015 (UTC) : We'd have one bureuacrat, two admins (three if CJ Jr. was promoted) and six promoted (five if CJ Jr. is promoted). Leo68 (talk) 23:50, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: Translation: We'd have one active Bureaucrat, two or three active admins and five or six active patrollers. smurfy (coms) 00:32, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Talk page archive Needed.stat. smurfy (coms) 00:25, January 20, 2015 (UTC) : Done. There are 2 ways to do it. *The manual way I do mine, which makes it easy to go back and find conversations because it is calendar indexed. Create new page, cut and paste the month's talk into it, add link to index. *Or using the template that most here use and that Rain used on yours. For this method, you just incrementally create pages in your talk sub-folder, e.g. I just created User:Smashbro8/Archive 3 and cut and paste the source content of everything up to Jan 1st 2015 into it and the template automatically indexes it. smurfy (coms) 00:41, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Renaming/Merging It's like a miracle on how simple it takes to rename or merge a page, isn't it? I bet you loved this one xD (talk) 01:16, January 20, 2015 (UTC) : I really liked the rollback toll, make things much easier, that's all I needed :D but anyway, I didn't feel comfortable voting "yes" for sasquatch, you know, as Leo said, you need to walk before you can run. (talk) 11:40, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RfP Can you check out the Requests for promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:51, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion I have made a request for a promotion. Could you please check it out? Thanks. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 05:59, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Rename Hey Smash. Could you please change the name of this page to '''eCola'? This is the correct name. --558050 (talk) 10:37, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Re:Rename What if I create a page named eCola and then you merge the ECola page with this new one? Or what if you delete the ECola page, save the content in a sandbox and then recreated it with the correct name and then just copy and past the content of the last page? Do you think that one of these could work? --558050 (talk) 17:27, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Come to think of it, I remember that Vaultboy did something similar with the second option in the Air Emu page and it actually worked. But we forgot to save the previous content, so we needed to redo the page from zero. --558050 (talk) 17:32, January 20, 2015 (UTC)